While putting, a golfer aligns the putter with a golf ball and a target location. Preferably, the golfer generally looks at the ball and the club (not the target) and strikes the ball moving the putter in a straight line through the golf ball to direct or project the golf ball towards the target. Good putting technique includes swing alignment, swing posture and swing tempo to name a few. Accordingly, what is needed is a system, device for and method of controlling or assisting in controlling a golfer's putting techniques.